The present invention relates to snap fasteners that are commonly used to fasten together or close separable parts of a garment or bag. More particularly, it relates to the use of these snap fasteners to secure fully independent or interchangeable ornaments or attachments to a garment or bag.
Snape fasteners, which are typically used as convenient means to close the front of a coat or otherwise to attach two sections of a garment together, are made up of male and female components. Each male component consists of a body that supports a fitting protrusion attached to it by a cylindrical neck. Each female component consists of a body that supports a fitting receptacle that is surrounded by a slotted ring. Attachment is accomplished by forcing the fitting protrusion of the male component through the slotted ring into the receptacle of the female component.
One problem with conventional snap fasteners arises due to the generally circular cross sections of the interfitting parts. Such circular cross sections permit relative rotation between the elements connected to the male and female components. In the case of clothing, such relative rotation is not a problem. However, when an independent ornament, or other element is to be connected to a garment or bag, such rotation may be undesirable.